The primary purpose of this research grant proposal is to establish research-based secondary and primary prevention programs for alcohol abuse and problem drinking with students at the University of Washington. Research conducted in the initial phase of grant support has led to the development of an effective prevention program for alcohol problems in the college student population. In the present renewal application, a revised secondary prevention program administered in a group classroom format will be compared with two control conditions: a group receiving the same materials in the form of a self-help manual, and a group which receives assessment and professional advice only. All subjects will be carefully assessed during a two year follow-up period. We also plan to modify our secondary prevention program to develop a brief but intensive primary prevention program that will be administered to three groups of students: those living in dormitories, in fraternities/sororities, and those living off campus (commuters). Students in each setting will be randomly assigned to either a group receiving the primary prevention program (experimental condition) or to a non-treatment control condition. All students will be followed up over a one year period. Manuals and course materials for both secondary and primary prevention programs for use with a college student population will be developed at the end of the grant period.